Radio-based systems such as LORAN, GPS, GLONASS, and the like have been used to provide position information for persons, vehicles, equipment, and the like. In challenging environments, these systems do, however, have limitations associated with factors such as signal blockage and multipath. Accordingly, there is a need for positioning systems that account for signal blockage, multipath or other problems with existing systems and methods.